inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Alonso Fibiano
(Goalkeeper) |number = 1 |team = *'Barcelona Orb' *'Muteki no Giant' |seiyuu = Miyata Kouki |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven AC: All Stars |debut_anime = Inazuma Eleven Reloaded Episode 020 (Orion)}}Alonso Fibiano (アロンソ・フィビアーノ, Aronso Fibiāno) is the goalkeeper for Barcelona Orb and Muteki no Giant in Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin. Appearance Alonso has big body, fair skin and is quite tall in height. He has chubby face, messy light-blonde hair and small round eyebrows. Also, he seems to always have his eyes closed. Plot ''Inazuma Eleven Reloaded'' Alonso is a world-class keeper, he stopped Fire Tornado with one finger and Inazuma Break with a stomp. He is the main keeper of the number one club in Spanish Junior League, Barcelona Orb. ''Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin'' Alonso participated in a luxury party held by the World Soccer Association. Later he joined Luther Fandam and Bergamo Regult who were challenged by Kira Hiroto, Haizaki Ryouhei and Fudou Akio to play a short match for fun, before their real game began. He appeared again at the airport in Russia, when Spanish team Muteki no Giant met with Inazuma Japan and American Star Unicorn. All teams once more confirmed that they were all against The Orion Foundation and their unfair actions on soccer. During the match with Inazuma Japan, Alonso easily stopped Fubuki Atsuya's Hissatsu Kumagoroshi Zan, what's more he was even able to predict the course of the ball. He used strange technique The Boyon thanks which he created huge transparent bubble which sucked up the ball. However, later when Atsuya shot again with his brother Fubuki Shirou with their new technique Hyouketsu no Gungnir Alonso wasn't able to block it and Japan scored the first goal. Later Goujin Tetsunosuke was trying to score with his Fire Lemonade Rising and Domelgo Dominguez stood in front of the Spain's goal, blocking Alonso's view. When Goujin shot, Domelgo was pushed away and Alonso easily protected the goal. However Ichihoshi Hikaru noticed that he started to panic when he couldn't see what was going on. It turned out that Alonso was able to predict the ball's course only by looking into players' eyes. When later Goujin approached to the goal, he tricked Alonso pretending to use Fire Lemonade Rising again and suddenly Atsuya appeared from behind, scoring the second goal for Japan. Soon after Spain took an advantage when Bergamo and Luther shot with Twin Lancer. In response to this Inazuma Japan was trying to use Gouenji Shuuya's Last Resort, however it was blocked by Clario, Rufino Avalos and Domelgo and their new technique The Shelter. At the end of the match Inamori Asuto unexpectedly rushed towards the goal, dribbling through the field and Spanish defense. Alonso challenged him to shoot and Asuto dodged him, shocking everyone. Finally he managed to score the third goal for Japan and match soon ended with the result 3-3. It was shown later that Russia defeated Spain with a score 6-0. Invincible Giant won the next match against America with the result of 2-1, which helped Japan advance to the finals. Hissatsu Anime * ''Inazuma Eleven AC: All Stars'' * Gallery EP-06-044.png|EP-06-044. AS01-28.png|AS01-28. AS02-26.png|AS02-26. Alonso Fibiano Artwork.png|Alonso Fibiano's artwork in Barcelona Orb uniform. Navigation Category:Ares characters Category:Orion characters